


Adorable

by littlebruja



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebruja/pseuds/littlebruja
Summary: Alluka wants to practice applying makeup and Killua is her practice dummy.Gon is just enjoying the aftermath.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 9
Kudos: 145





	Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest thing I've ever written, but I couldn't get it out of my head and this has now been summoned into existence haha I hope you enjoy my random one shot written at 2am! :D

Gon was only gone for a moment.

He went out to the nearby supermarket to get Neapolitan ice-cream and waffle cones and returned to find… this.

Killua is staring up at him from a chair, and Gon is sure he is as red as a tomato, only he can’t tell because of the multiple layers of makeup loaded onto his face. His dark eyelashes are clumpy with mascara, and his cheeks are caked with blush and foundation. His hair is bundled into small tufts, bound together by a hair tie, and sticks out from where his hair wasn’t long enough to stay put.

It’s adorable.

Alluka stands beside him and, unlike Killua, she looks delighted as waves at Gon. “Hey! You get the ice cream?”

Gon nods, and mutters about how it’s in the fridge, but keeps his eyes trained on Killua who is no longer looking at him but at the floor. He flinches when Gon says his name. “Killua… why are you wearing makeup?”

“Oh!” Alluka pipes up. “That’s because I wanted to practice! And he let me! “

Gon smiles then. “You’re such a good brother, Killua!”

“He is!” Alluka replies, nodding her head enthusiastically.

Killua shrinks then, wrapping his arms around his legs and burying his face into his knees. “Shut up! You’re embarrassing me!”

“It’s true though!” Alluka and Gon say at the same time.

They receive only a grumble in response.

At that, Alluka goes into the kitchen in search of ice-cream leaving Gon and Killua alone.

Slowly, because Gon doesn’t want to scare him off, he approaches Killua, and places his hand on his knee. “Killua? You don’t need to be embarrassed, okay?”

Killua lifts his head slightly, only revealing his eyes, and all Gon can see is blue. “I’m not embarrassed,” he mumbles.

Gon’s lips tug upwards at that, and a warm fondness spreads through his chest. “Killua, look at me,” he says.

But Killua just buries his face into his knees again.

All Gon can see now is his fluffy silver hair, tied into small tufts, and Gon wants to kiss it.

So he does.

He plants a small kiss on the top of Killua’s head, the hair soft on his lips. It only lasts a couple of seconds, but it leaves his lips tingling.

Killua, shocked by what happened, now stares at him, eyes bulging so hard it looks almost painful and cheeks so red it shows past the make-up. “Wha- what?” he stutters. “Why did you do that for?”

Gon tells the truth. “Because you’re cute.”

Steam is practically coming out from Killua’s ears he’s so red.

Gon fights back a laugh because it would only make Killua mad.

Then Killua hides his face in his hands. “Gon, you can’t do that,” he complains.

Gon blinks. “Why not?”

“Because you’re going to kill me.”

“Killua, really?” Gon scolds, “You’ve been trained since childbirth to assassinate and kill, I’m sure a little kiss won’t hurt you.”

“That’s not true,” he mumbles. “I feel like I’m about to pass out.”

Gon goes to press another kiss onto Killua’s head, just to see what happens and because he wants to, but before he can, Alluka yells at them to come and get their ice-cream.

It’s disappointing, and Gon almost whines in protest. But then Killua raises his head and stands up, revealing his now smudged mascara and shy smile, and it’s such a sweet sight, Gon swears his heartbeat is audible even to Alluka in the other room.

Worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments/concrit is most welcome! :)


End file.
